


Reflections

by Not_You



Series: Masks And Other Stuff [10]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Roche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: High school Walter meets Rorschach.





	Reflections

Walter is just glad that he's gotten used to weird. So it's okay that he's sitting next to himself at age thirty, his face covered in a mask of the coolest goddamn fabric he has ever seen in his life, on Laurie's roof, both of them sipping bottled cokes.

"How?" This other guy, 'Rorschach' is asking him.

He shrugs. "I let them love me. I think it helped that I'm not as messed up about sex as you."

"Filthy." He says with a twitch, like it's automatic.

"But it's not, man. Give it a chance. It's not all like what Mom does."

"Is she..."

"Yeah. Still. It's pretty bad, but I'm hardly ever home anyway." He glances over at him, and sighs. "So we never get any taller, huh?"

"Five foot six in bare feet." He sighs in the exact same way, resting his elbows on his knees. "Put the fear of god into them, though." He growls, sounding pleased with himself.

"Good."


End file.
